


Carry On, Carry On My Wayward Son

by mizzkatie101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On My Wayward Son, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzkatie101/pseuds/mizzkatie101
Summary: I wrote this poem and titled it like Kansas's Carry on My Wayward Son. It is about Dean Winchester and his life throughout the events on the show. It could be from anybody's point of view, but I feel like it's either Chuck's (God) or Castiel's point of view.





	Carry On, Carry On My Wayward Son

Carry on down the road,  
off to the land of the unknown.  
I watch you wonder where you should go,  
while I pray for your safety.

You've always been there for everyone,  
dragging your guilt behind you.  
There's only so much that can be done  
to save somebody who doesn't deserve it.

Happiness leaves your weary eyes,  
darkness trapping you inside.  
I've watched you laugh, but now that's gone.  
All that's left is remorse and self-loathing

Life drags on, and so do you,  
trying to keep everybody safe, but failing, too.  
It doesn't matter what happens to you.  
There's so much more to this world; you have no clue.

Just open your eyes, and carry on down that road.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I don't really write poems all much, and I know it doesn't really fit any rhyme patterns, so, yeah. But I liked this one, so I decided I should just post it anyway. That's my poem. And I know it's pretty short.


End file.
